Rhythm thief the mysterious man
by fleesfire123
Summary: One day a mysterious man appears and kidnaps Marie. Who is he? What does he want?
1. Chapter 2:Asking Jerome for help

(**NOTE TO**** READERS!:**I don't have Microsoft Word on the PC so **ALL**** CHAPTERS** will be posted here 'till I get it.)

CHAPTER 1:A NEW DAY A NEW MYSTERY

Raphael woke up to a scream

Marie:Raphael!

(Raphael runs to the door)

Raphael:Marie!

There was a man in a brown cloak holding Marie

Raphael:Who are you?

Cloaked man:Isn't she more important than my name?

Raphael:What do you want?

Cloaked man:I want you to give me the Queen's Pendent.

Raphael:But I don't have it!

Cloaked man:I know I want you to steal it for me.

Raphael: But why?

Cloaked man:I'll tell you why...

(points a gun at Marie's head)

Cloaked man:I'll put a bullet in her head that's why!

Raphael:NO!DON'T SHOOT MARIE!

Cloaked man: Then I suggest you get me the Queen's Pendent,meet me at the Eiffel Tower tomorrow...Phantom R.

Raphael:How did you know?!

Cloaked man: I have my ways now go and if you don't give me the Queen's Pendent tomorrow Marie will be dead.

(Cloaked man runs off)

Cloaked man:HA HA HA HA!

Raphael:Grr! Let's go Fondue!

Fondue:wouef

**END OF CHAPTER** **ONE**!

CHAPTER 2:ASKING JEROME FOR HELP

(Raphael changes into Phantom R)

Phantom R:Okay Fondue,do you think we should ask someone for help?

Fondue:Wouef!

Phantom R:Your right we should,but who?

Fondue:Hurn?

Phantom R:I know,how 'bout that dude saying he was the real Phantom R? His name was... Jerome! Or the Faux Phantom R.

Fondue:Wouef!

Phantom R: Let's go find him.

Fondue:Wouef!

(At the Carnival)

(Looking around while talking)Phantom R:So Where is Jero- there he is.

Phantom R:Hey Jerome! I need your help!

The Faux Phantom R (Jerome):Whoa It's you again! So did you come back for another dance competition?

Phantom R:No. I've come to ask for your help.

Fondue:Wouef!

Jerome:What do you want?

Phantom R:I want you to come with me to the Opera House to distract the Constables when they realize I'm there so I can steal the Queen's Pendent from Duchess Elizabeth.

Jerome:Why do you want the Queen's Pendent?

Phantom R:So I can save my friend Marie.

Jerome:What's in it for me?

Phantom R:(Sigh)Uh...300 Euros?

Jerome:DEAL!

Phantom R:_of_ _course._

(on the Opera House roof)

Phantom R:Okay we need to find a Back door so we can get in.

Jerome:(Nervously)Uh.. are you sure about this?

Phantom R:Of course I am besides,I do this all the time.

Jerome:Do what all the time?

(Slams head on ground)

Phantom R:I always sneak in places all the time!

Jerome:Before we go in I want to know,why do you steal paintings and return them the next day?

Phantom R:'Cause when I was younger after my mom died I would get sick a lot so Dad was a Forgery Artist,he would steal the real ones and replace them with the fake ones and would sell the real ones at the Black Market so when he left me three years ago I started stealing the fake ones and returning the real ones the next day.

Jerome:Is that really true?

Phantom R:Of course it's true no one could make that up in three seconds.

Jerome:You're right no one could make that up in three seconds.

Phantom R:Well now that I'm done explaining why I steal paintings,let's go find the back door.

(Phantom R, Jerome, and Fondue jump on the ground at the back of the Opera)

**END OF CHAPTER**** 2!**

(NOTE TO READERS!:Jerome is the guy that challenges Phantom R in the game, you dance with him twice)


	2. Chapter 1:The mysterious man

CHAPTER 1:A NEW DAY A NEW MYSTERY

Raphael woke up to a scream

Marie:Raphael!

(Raphael runs to the door)

Raphael:Marie!

There was a man in a brown cloak holding Marie

Raphael:Who are you?

Cloaked man:Isn't she more important than my name?

Raphael:What do you want?

Cloaked man:I want you to give me the Queen's Pendent.

Raphael:But I don't have it!

Cloaked man:I know I want you to steal it for me.

Raphael: But why?

Cloaked man:I'll tell you why...

(points a gun at Marie's head)

Cloaked man:I'll put a bullet in her head that's why!

Raphael:NO!DON'T SHOOT MARIE!

Cloaked man: Then I suggest you get me the Queen's Pendent,meet me at the Eiffel Tower tomorrow...Phantom R.

Raphael:How did you know?!

Cloaked man: I have my ways now go and if you don't give me the Queen's Pendent tomorrow Marie will be dead.

(Cloaked man runs off)

Cloaked man:HA HA HA HA!

Raphael:Grr! Let's go Fondue!

Fondue:wouef

**END OF CHAPTER** **ONE**!


End file.
